dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxer
Boxer '''is the current C.E.O. of Capsule Corporation and is the one and only: Capsul-man. He is the son of Dr Shorts & Franny Briefs and is the older brother of Viktoria and Riaco. He is the one that made Jincade and Gokira's battle armours and made the blutz wave machine MK II to help Jincade reach Super Saiyan 4. Unlike Viktoria and Riaco, Boxer has a quest for knowledge and technology, so instead of training to become a Super Saiyan, created the Capsule Armour and became Capsul-Man. Even though later in the series, he goes super saiyan and is able to use ki based abilities. He has been childhood friends with Gokai, Ba'zz, Kryo and Cole and treats them like family. His intellect is said to rival if not surpass his ancestor Bulma Briefs. He is the eldest son of Dr. Shorts Briefs and Franny Briefs, he is also the older brother of Victoria and Riaco Brief. He has very big and ambitious ideas that could take Capsule Corp to the next level. He has been friends with Gokai ever since Goku Jr brought him to work day, he also helps Gokai through Goku's death with Dr. Shorts paying for the funeral arrangements. He can be a bit out of touch with reality when working on a project, like Bulma, and like his ancestor he likes to be where the action is regardless of personal safety. He is also the one who created Jincade's new saiyan armor. '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Home: Earth Race: '''1/??? Saiyan/Human '''Battle Power: '''20 / Exo suit= 1,600,000 '''Occupation: '''Inventor, computer mastermind, etc '''Goals: '''To surpass his ancestor Bulma in intelligence. ''Appearance'' Boxer normally wears clothes from his own company only because he doesnt trust other clothes companies. The Capsule Armors range from different colours but Boxer's favourite go-to armor is the MKIV due to the fact that it is the most revolutionary. '''Capsul-Man Armor The armor has a computer system with extensive sensor systems, Global Positioning System, in-armor communicator\phone, repulsors installed on each hand, Thruster Boots and a shoulder-mounted gatling gun (which can retract) and and various concealed weaponry. * Flight: Nearly all of the suits allow CapsulMan some level of flight and/or hovering capability. * Repulsor beams: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. * Unibeam chest projector: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some Arc Reactor energy backing it up. * Pulse Barrage: Pulse Barrage is one of Capsul Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. * Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with minimal payload. * Magnetism: The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. * Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Boxer in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. * Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scans that allow Boxer to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provided Boxer with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. * Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. Techniques, Abilities and Transformations * Super Saiyan * Final Hope Slash Trivia * He has a blood type of B. * Boxer's name is an allusion to an underwear. * Boxer's hobby is inventing. * Boxer's favorite food is cake and ice cream * Boxer's favorite vehicle is all vehicles. * In the Dragon Ball XL, he carries a habit of not watching his mouth which could've often get him killed or get him into serious arguments. * Boxer's hair has wandered between green, blue and even purple tones inconsistently throughout the series. Teen Boxer Exo-Suit.jpg|Teen Boxer Prototype Exo-Suit Category:Human Category:Males Category:Good Category:Superhero Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Z-Fighter Help